


Boundaries

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Nipple Play, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny avoid talking about the issue, but they get by, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM day 11. Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated. Follows [Hide You Away](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/34058.html).

Neither of them brings any of it up again for awhile afterward; like, actually none of it, because Steve doesn't know what to say anymore and kind of feels all talked out. Surprisingly, Danny seems to be in the same state. Oh, he talks as much as ever, but not about that, nothing about that. Steve would almost wonder if any of it ever happened, except. Except that they start spending more time together than they had been before, with Danny over at his house almost every evening, and when Danny's not there, it's generally because they're out grabbing dinner somewhere or going to a movie.

It hits Steve after awhile that their conversation the other day was the official 'should we be dating' talk, and everything after that had just sort of been them falling straight into it, minus the part where there's anything physical, because Danny's been pretty hands-off lately. It takes Steve longer than it should to realize that that's maybe because Danny is still _worried about this_ , and that he's going to have to pick up the slack if he wants this to be anything other than him platonically dating his best friend. And he does, oh dear God, does he ever.

So Steve steps it up a little, touching Danny more when they're together - leaning close enough to brush arms when they're working, sitting close enough that he's very nearly on top of Danny anytime he gets the chance, and once, even grabbing Danny's hand and lacing their fingers together while they're shooting the shit in a diner after closing a big case. Danny gives him a total deer-in-the-headlights look, and Steve knows for sure then that Danny's still having trouble believing Steve wants him, penis issues and all.

The problem is that they'd not really got around to talking about boundaries, so Steve isn't quite sure where the line is between affirmation of his attraction and getting punched for trying something Danny's not into. So, it's down to asking or trying, and as usual, Steve can't help preferring action, even if it does pose the greater risk. Besides, if Danny does punch him, then at least he'll have some frame of reference for okay versus not okay.

It's not difficult at all to get Danny right where Steve wants him, because they'd already made plans that night, and it's not as if Danny's been trying at all to keep Steve out of his space. He doesn't protest when Steve leans over while they're barely pretending to watch tv and kisses him, though Steve would have been surprised if he had. Things get hot and heavy pretty quickly, because if nothing else, Danny is definitely into _this_ , and Steve feels like he might just spontaneously combust, now that he's finally getting the chance to put his hands all over Danny.

He starts unbuttoning Danny's shirt, tentatively at first, wanting to give Danny a chance to stop him, but Danny just starts rucking Steve's shirt up, so Steve figures that's pretty much tacit permission right there. Once he gets all the buttons undone, Steve pulls back to look, spreading Danny's shirt as wide as he can without actually taking it off. Danny looks gratifyingly rumpled, and not much like he'd object if Steve were to just-

Danny lets out a low groan as Steve leans down and sucks a nipple into his mouth. That's plenty enough to convince Steve he's doing fine, and Steve can't help licking his way over to the other one and biting down on it. Danny's hips thrust up, and Steve starts running his mouth down in that direction. He just gets to Danny's belly button when Danny's suddenly dragging him up and off.

"Steve, I don't think that's such a-" Steve cuts Danny off by kissing him, because okay, now he knows the line, and he can leave it there.

Steve unbuttons his pants and dips his hand inside, totally ready to just go for it here like this; he's not going to have any issues getting off, not while he's here like this with Danny. Only, then he's being pushed off, and he has his hand out of his pants immediately, ready to back off completely. Danny just rolls his eyes and pulls up on Steve's shirt until Steve raises his arms so Danny can pull it all the way off.

"Well, get back down here, you big goof. I may not have had a lot of practice with this lately, but I know the look of a guy about to come."

And then Danny grabs Steve _by the nipples_ , so Steve really has no choice but to go where Danny wants. Once he's sitting in Danny's lap, though, Danny doesn't let go, instead twisting Steve's nipples, and Steve's hips thrust up of their own volition. He just manages to get his dick out and give it a couple strokes before Danny leans down and bites one nipple while twisting the other. Steve lets go of his cock to grab onto Danny's head and keep him in place, but he still _comes_ , and his hips keep twitching into thin air, like that'll get some friction on his cock.

He loosens his hands, and Danny leans back, stretching out his neck and running his fingers through the come puddled on his stomach. He looks a little sad, and Steve wishes more than anything right now that he could just make Danny come. The sadness clears from Danny's face a moment later, and he pushes Steve up.

"Come on, time to get cleaned up and get some sleep."

Steve smiles as he follows Danny up the stairs, watching that gorgeous ass and reminding himself why just reaching out and grabbing it would be a bad idea. Still, he just got off and it looks like Danny's spending the night, so all in all, he thinks, things are going pretty well. Now they just need to work on getting Danny off.


End file.
